


Lost and Found

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Matched and Kept [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle makes several poor choices which leads to her losing Daisy, Eggsy and Harry find out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I clicked "save without posting" and it posted instead *sighs*, anyways, 18 hours early is not a really big problem
> 
> Most of the warnings in the tags are for Michelle, except the mpreg, that belongs to Eggsy.

Michelle’s POV  
She wakes up in the hospital alone, there are several machines attached to her, and it smells of disinfectant and chemicals. Groaning, she tries to rub her face with the hand not hooked up, only to discover a cast on her arm and covering all but the tips of her fingers.

Before she has a chance to sit up, a nurse comes in, glancing at her and tisking, “Try not to move too much. You have a broken wrist, arm, and collarbone; two of your ribs are cracked; a concussion, and your blood work has come back positive for methamphetamines. As such, child services have been notified. A worker collected your daughter yesterday, and another one is waiting for a call that you are awake.” Quickly checking her, the nurse continues, “However there have been some odd results with your blood work, so further testing is being done.”

“What?” she exclaims in confusion. They can’t take her daughter away. They don’t have the right to take her daughter away. Where’s Dean? Daisy should definitely be with him if not with the sitter. She’s a good mother, they can’t take her daughter.

“I’ll go call her so she can come speak with you,” the nurse tells her, not bothering to give her a chance to ask or say anything else.

She is left by herself for a while, despite the fact she wants to rant and yell she finds herself passing back out.

The next thing she is aware of is two betas in suits and a nurse speaking quietly near the door.

“I’m awake,” she grumbles.

“Mrs. Baker, I am Sharon Rathborne, this is Alex Lenworth. We are here on behalf of the Child Service Department and Social Services.” The beta on the left tells her seriously.

Blinking, she sits up as best as she can.

“As of seven pm last night, Daisy Baker has been taken into protective custody after you were seen being shoved down the stairs at your flat by Dean Baker. When you were brought in, you were high and extremely injured.” The second worker recites.

“When do I get her back?” she demands, glaring at the two betas.

“At this point, it is dependent on what the tests say,” Mrs. Rathborne answers, “I have serious doubts you will be getting her back. We have already started looking for a permanent home for her since I believe it will be needed.”

“You can’t do that!” she nearly screams.

“Actually, in the case of an unsafe environment, we can for the child’s protection. Your husband has quite a violent history, and with the drug tests already performed, you are unfit.” Mrs. Rathborne responds to her outburst.

“She’s my daughter!” she starts weep, “You can’t take her.”

“Do you have family she can go to? You might be able to get her back if we do not have to put her in the foster system.” The second one gently inquires, she can’t figure out if Alex is a man or woman, and her sense of smell is not helping in this situation.

“No,” she mutters between bouts of crying, “she’s my daughter, she belongs with me.”

“She belongs somewhere safe,” Mrs. Rathborne corrects. “Your home is not safe. Between your husband, your drug addiction, and the physical condition of your flat, there is nothing remotely safe about your home.”

“She’s mine, you have no right to take her from me,” she continues to cry.

“We will discuss it further with you over the next few days.” The second one tells her, voice firm and unforgiving.

“Wait! You can’t leave! What about Daisy?” she exclaims, still crying hard.

Neither social worker responds to her, instead they share a look before leaving her in the bed, crying and blubbering. First she lost her good husband, then she lost her son, now she lost her daughter. This isn’t fair in the least. Why is life so hard for her? It’s not right! Not right in the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	2. Breakfast Time Discussions

Harry’s POV  
It has been five months since he bonded Eggsy and adopted Tony.

Two months after their bonding, when Eggsy was certain he was pregnant, he had invited his mum and sister to dinner. That had been one of the most awkward dinners he has ever had to deal with. He had not liked how Michelle looked and smelled, and since then had been keeping track of her and Daisy.

So when a file is opened in the child protective services for Daisy, and she is removed from Michelle’s custody, he finds himself having hard decisions to make. Does he tell Eggsy, do they take Daisy, and is Michelle still allowed to come by if they do so? In the end it is easy though, he doesn’t want secrets between himself and his mate.

It’s the following morning over breakfast that he brings it up. “Your mother is in the hospital, Daisy has been taken by child services, Dean is in jail.”

Eggsy glances at him, eyes narrowing for a moment before he asks, “Can we get Daisy?”

Nodding once, he replies, “There’s room. Do you know if she is imprinted with Dean?”

His mate gives a shake of his head, “Don’t think so, Dean is barely around her.”

Smiling gently, he answers, “Then there shouldn’t be any problems. I will make sure the paperwork goes through so we may bring her here.”

“Tony will like that, should they share rooms or should we set up the last room for her?” his mate wonders for a moment before suggesting, “We could set up the extra room for her and then let them decide where to sleep. On the occasions Tony and Daisy were allowed to be around each other, they liked napping together.”

He nods in agreement, wanting to smack Michelle and Dean for their poor parenting skills. The rest of breakfast is quiet as they both think about what needs to happen.

“I’ll be going into the office today,” he tells Eggsy when they are nearly done, before querying, “Will you need any help getting things ready?”

His omega gives a small shake of his head, “Shouldn’t, Tony and I will go shopping, get all the stuff and set up the room. Depending on how tired I am afterwards, I might even make dinner.”

They share a smile as they get up, and he carefully loads all the dishes on the tray to carry them back to the kitchen. Once the dishes are soaking in the sink, he steps up next to Eggsy. Dipping his head slightly, he runs the tip of his nose down the younger man’s neck, smiling when his mate tips his head for easier access to his throat before returning the scenting. It has become something of a morning ritual for them. They eat breakfast together while Tony sleeps, get the dishes in the sink, scent each other, and sometimes even get some kissing in.

The kissing part apparently is not happening today, because almost as soon as they are done with the scenting the alarm on Eggsy’s phone for the baby monitor goes off, letting them know that Tony is awake and getting ready to crawl out of his small bed.

Chuckling, his mate presses a quick kiss to his lips before turning to head upstairs to take care of their son.

Now there is a phrase he is quite happy with. Their son. Tony is theirs, just as the new pups that Eggsy is pregnant with will be theirs. When he went looking for a mate he had not expected to find someone like Eggsy with a toddler already, nor had he expected to end up having his sister-in-law as a child living in his home, or twins. In less than three months there will be four children in the house.

Smiling, he rinses the dishes and shoves them in the dishwasher. Normally one of them would wash them by hand, but he thinks today is going to be a busy one, so it’s not going to hurt anything or anyone to use the dishwasher today. Now he better go get ready for work, there is a lot to do.

-o-O-o-

Eggsy’s POV

He enjoys his breakfasts with his mate before Tony gets up. It’s nice to start his day talking with Harry about whatever they are planning or what needs to be done. The fact it gives them a little bit of time to flirt is nice too. After breakfast, depending on their what day it is and whether they get a chance to make out in the kitchen or not, they take turns caring for Tony.

As he makes his way upstairs to his baby boy’s bedroom, he smiles as he considers how well Tony and Harry have bonded. He had been worried that they wouldn’t be able to bond any more than they had in the early weeks, that there would always be a disconnect between them, only they bonded just fine. In fact, he is moderately sure that Tony has imprinted with Harry, because he has recently noticed the slight alpha scent he identifies as Harry’s mixed in with his little boy.

“Morning Tony love,” he greets his son as he opens the door and slips in.

Tony glances up from the stuff animals he was playing with to beam at him, “Daddy!”

Getting to his feet, the little boy carefully climbs off his bed in order to come hug him. Dropping down, he wraps the little boy in his arms, nuzzling the top of his head carefully.

“We’re going to have breakfast, then go shopping,” he tells his son, then queries, “After can you help me set of the room next door for Daisy?”

Nodding energetically, the little boy just about beams at him as he asks, “Daisy comin’ to vizit?”

“Yep,” he replies, standing to get some clothes out of the dresser. “Green or Orange?”

“Orange!” Tony exclaims as he bounces on his feet for a long moment, “Love orange!”

Grinning, he picks up two different orange shirts, turning towards the little boy and querying, “What color is this?” as he holds the first shirt out.

“Pumpkin orange!” his son happily exclaims, “like pie!”

He nods seriously, trying not to grin too much, “What color is this one?” he holds up the second shirt.

“Oranges orange!” the little boy answers dancing in place as he looks between the two shirts.

Smiling at his smart boy, he asks, “Which do you want to wear for going out?”

“Oranges orange,” Tony immediately answers with a happy nod.

Still smiling, he folds the second shirt back up and puts it away. Closing that drawer, he moves on to the next drawer, pulling out a pair of children’s jeans, and white undergarments with dancing animals on them. While Tony sleeps in trainers pants, he wears regular pants during the day. Happily, he has not had an accident in the last three months. After his little boy is ready, they head downstairs, with him walking just a little in front of Tony so he can navigate the stairs on his own.

When they get to the dining room, he asks, “What do you want for breakfast love?”

“Oatmeal!” his son exclaims as he climbs into his seat.

“Oatmeal it is,” he replies. Thankfully he knows Tony will stay in place while he makes it as he heads into the kitchen. A soft smile curves his lips when he spots the fact there is already water in the kettle and coming to a boil. His mate is great.

Once he has the oatmeal made, he grabs a cup and pops his head out of the kitchen to ask, “Orange juice, milk, or apple juice?”

“Milk daddy, milks goes with oatmeal,” his son answers seriously.

He smiles, returning to the kitchen to grab the milk, pouring some for his little boy, and putting it on the tray before heading into the dining room.

“Daisy is going to come stay with us,” he tells his son, watching for a reaction, “I dunno how long she will be here.”

Tony digs into his oatmeal, face furrowed in concentration as he thinks about it. “Like Daisy, family.”

He smiles in relief, nodding, “Yes, she is family.”

For now Tony is alright with it, he’ll see how well he does after a few days of it, though it is a good trial run for the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	3. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** Implied/Referenced Child Abuse

Daisy’s POV  
Where’s mummy? Is her first thought upon waking up, I want my mummy! This place smells funny. Nothing smells right. She doesn’t see anything familiar. None of her toys or blankets or things that are hers are anywhere in sight. When she starts whimpering some strange person comes in the room, and she tries to stop, tries to hide, tries to not draw the stranger's attention.

“Mummy!” she cries when she doesn’t smell her immediately.

“It’s alright Daisy, shhhh,” the stranger tries comforting her.

“Want Mummy!” she cries harder, trying to bite back the tears because if Dean hears her he’ll yell really loudly and that’s scary.

“Is there anyone else? Do you have an aunt or uncle? Maybe grandparents?” the stranger asks softly. “Your mummy is really sick. Very, very sick.”

“Want mummy. Want Eggsy.” she whimpers. She doesn’t want this stranger touching her. She doesn’t want Dean to hear her. She wants her mummy. She wants her Eggsy.

“What’s Eggsy?” the stranger asks, trying to get closer and she scoots back.

“Bothur,” she answers. Maybe if she answers they’ll get him for her. Where is mummy? Where is Eggsy? Where is she at? This isn’t home. It smells funny. She wants to be home. Home might not be happy, but it's hers.

“Brother?” the stranger asks.

She nods, cowering and trying not to get touched. New people aren’t supposed to touch her. It makes Dean mean. She’s not supposed to talk to strangers. But she needs her mummy and so she needs help to find mummy. Right now she’d be happy with Eggsy too.

“I’ll be back in a little bit Daisy, you just rest, I promise everything will be alright.” The stranger says before leaving.

Grabbing the blanket and pillow as tightly as she cans, she climbs off the bed after glancing around the room. There is a table where she can hide. So that’s what she does. She heads to the table, taking the blanket and pillow, and curling beneath it. That is where she still is when she wakes up to the sound of the door opening and the room flooding with more scents.

“Eggsy?” she whimpers when she realizes she knows one of the scents.

A moment later her big brother is kneeling in front of her, his lips curled in a smile, “Hey Daisy-girl,” he murmurs.

She just about throws herself out of the hiding spot and into her brother’s arms.

With that, the tears she was trying not to cry because if Dean found her it would be bad, pour down her face. She knows that her brother will not allow Dean to hurt her. Eggsy always feels and smells safe like home. He smells a lot like mummy but better, safer.

“Come on Daisy-girl, you’re coming home with me,” her brother tells her, nuzzling the top of her head gently.

Tightly, her arms curl around her brother, her head shoves in between his neck and shoulder, and she holds on as tight as possible.

“Mummy,” she mutters, “Eggsy mummy?”

He nuzzles the top of her head again as he answers, “I dunno Daisy. I haven’t seen her.”

She nods and tucks her head against his shoulder tighter, and ignores everything and everyone.

A long while later they leave the room with all the people and smells. The hall they enter smells just as bad, but her brother never sets her down. Instead he carries her all the way outside to a wait car and a nice smelling person driving. The booster seat she is placed in smells sort of like Eggsy, but sort of like someone else as well. It’s familiar and comforting and she finds herself falling asleep. When she wakes up, they are in front of a house she doesn’t know.

“We’re home Daisy-girl,” her brother tells her.

This doesn’t look like home. Is it Eggsy’s home? Has he brought her to stay with him? What about mummy? Is mummy coming to stay with them? Has Eggsy rescued her to keep her? What about her stuff? How will she get her favorite toys and blankets? What about Tony? Where is Tony? It’s been a really long time since she last got to play with Tony.

“Eggsy?” she whines, starting to get scared.

Getting her out of the car, he holds her close even though she could walk if she had to. “It’s going to be fine,” he reassures her, nuzzling the top of her head again. “You’re gonna stay with Tony, me, and my mate Harry.”

“Safe?” she asks, she didn’t know that her brother had a mate. What if his mate was like Dean?

“Very safe, Harry will probably spoil you rotten. You can either have your own room or sleep with Tony. They’ll be home in a little while.” Her brother tells her as they enter the house. “You’ll be safe here, we’ll protect you.” Carefully, he sets her down, “You can look around, I’ll make us some lunch.”

Hesitantly, because she knows that Dean gets mad when she gets into things and maybe Eggsy’s mate will get mad too, she moves from room to room, carefully climbing up the stairs to the second floor and exploring the bedrooms too. When she finds one that smells like Eggsy and very familiar she crawls on the bed and goes to sleep feeling far safer than she has in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	4. Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I ended up sleeping through most the last weekend and then having a family situation to deal with mid week, so I didn't actually get any typing done until late Thursday night. So I am doing a bit of a chapter dump as I post everything I have typed in the last 48 hours, thanks for your patience! Hopefully this week I will get back on schedule

Eggsy’s POV  
While he is making lunch he keeps his ears open for where in the house his sister is. She gets quiet after heading upstairs, so he goes looking for her and discovers her curled up in Tony’s small bed. Her little body is curled around his son’s pillow, the blankets spread all around her.

He smiles softly at his sister, wondering when the last time she was able to get good sleep was.

Probably never, he realizes, remembering how hard it was for him to sleep when Dean was around.

Carefully he tugs the blanket out from under her and tucks it around her, pressing a soft kiss to Daisy’s forehead before heading back downstairs in order to put her part of lunch away.

When Harry and Tony get home he is going to ask Harry if they can keep her permanently. It will probably require having the social worker come through again, probably several times, and mostly court. Doesn’t matter, his sister deserve to be somewhere safe.

Giving a shake of his head, he cleans the kitchen up. Putting away Daisy’s sandwich and eating his own before sitting down for a bit at the table. After drumming his fingers on the table for a few minutes, he gets up and starts washing counters. Once the counters are done, he moves on to scrubbing the appliances. He’s still furious when he is done with the appliances so he moves on to mopping the floor.

Several times as he works off his anger, he pauses to go check on Daisy.

When Harry and Tony get home nearly five  hours later, he has scrubbed close to the entire downstairs. The only thing he hadn’t scrubbed is the stairwell. 

“Eggsy?” Harry queries softly, concern in his eyes.

“Hi loves,” he greets them, stripping off his cleaning gloves and reaching for Tony. “C’mere Tony love, daddy needs a ‘ug,” he murmurs as he lifts his son up, tucking him close to his body.

Tony for his part snuggles in, tucking his nose right into his the hollow between shoulder and neck, small arms and legs wrapping around him.

“Smell funny,” his son mutters as he snuggles as close as he can, closing all the remaining space between them.

“That’s Daisy,” he tells his son softly, nuzzling the top of the little boys head. A bit louder so his mate can hear him, he comments, “She’s sleeping in Tony’s bed right now. I got the impression she hasn’t got a lot of sleep.”

His mate’s eyes darken in anger, and he knows that the anger is not for him.

“I will make sure the paperwork goes through,” Harry states calmly, a sharp edge to his voice the only clue of how he is feeling.

“Thank you,” he replies, “She’ll probably be afraid of you at first, when I mentioned you and Tony, she vaguely remembered Tony, but her expression says she didn’t remember you.”

The alpha nods, moving closer to give them a hug, before moving past them to head to his office.

“Are you sleepy Tony-love?” he asks his son, pressing small kisses and continuing to nuzzle the little boys head.

“Yes daddy,” the little boy mumbles into his shoulder.

Carefully he carries the small omega upstairs and to his room. When they get there, he sees that Daisy is still asleep in the bed, her small body still curled tight around the pillow. Gently he lowers his little boy on the bed.

Sleepily, his son rubs his eyes before curling up around his sister’s smaller frame. Considering the fact his sister is nearly a year older than his son, with how much smaller she is it’s rather scary. He’ll make sure they keep Daisy no matter what. No child should ever have to be afraid to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	5. Making Plans

Harry’s POV   
He can smell exactly how frustrated his mate is as the younger man cuddles with his son nearly as soon as they are in the door. It concerns him, particularly when his mate scoops the little boy up and holds him close. At five months pregnant, he is concerned about his omega lifting too much weight but knows better than to try and tell Eggsy not to hold his son.

Anger courses through him when Eggsy comments about Daisy being afraid of him and not getting enough sleep.

He hugs his mate and son, kissing the little boy gently on the top of his head and his mate on his cheek before heading to his office. 

The first thing he does is call Merlin and boot up his computer.

“Whatcha need, Harry?” the hacker asks as he answers the phone. 

“Please make sure that custody of Daisy Baker is transferred to her brother Gray Eggsy Unwin,” he answers, “I understand that we will have to see the social worker at least once to show that she is safe.”

“A’course Harry, what happened to speed things along?” his friend replies.

He had already asked Merlin to get the paperwork started the moment Daisy went into the system, however he had not realized the extent of which it was needed until Eggsy brought her home. He can smell Daisy on his mate, and it's rather unhealthy scent, not that of a little girl who is growing in a safe or even semi-safe environment. So they will speed things along. 

“I returned home to discover that Daisy has not been getting adequate amounts of sleep, affection, or food. While things had seemed not right before, I had not realized exactly how bad things are,” he answers. 

“I will make sure that both parents lose custody,” his friend remarks. 

“Thank you, Merlin, now I need to go spend some time with my mate. It appears he has been stress cleaning, and that makes my alpha nature both pleased and displeased all in one.” He remarks. 

“I’d ask if ya want Roxy to fetch them, but it’d be best if ya did some bonding,” Merlin tells him, “I’ll update you in a bit.”

“Thank you,” he states one more time before leaving the room. He finds Eggsy standing in their son’s room, he is smiling at the two little one’s curled up on the bed together.

“Come cuddle,” he suggests in his omega’s ear as he hugs him gently from behind, “We’ll turn the monitor on so you can watch them while you relax.”

“A’right ‘arry,” his mate answers, the thickness of his accent  showing how tired his mate is even if he will not say so. 

Quietly, he leads his mate to their room, striping him of his outer wear and encouraging the younger man to climb into their bed. He quickly takes his outer clothes off and joins his mate. Pulling Eggsy close, he presses a soft kiss to his mate’s head, turning on his phone monitor and cuddling his mate until they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	6. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hi folks! Long time no see, I have been dealing with a bit of a block on everything Kingsman related, however I got the next chapter of this done so there will be posts for at least this week and next week, I'll see what happens after that.
> 
>  **WARNING** : Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse

Daisy's  POV  
It’s the first time she can remember waking up both warm and safe. Even more startling is she wakes up curled up with someone else, not just stuffies and pillows. Her first reaction is fear, because something must be wrong. However that quickly passes because the scent is familiar. It’s the same one she fell asleep with, only fresher. Slowly she opens her eyes to discover Tony she’s curled up with. Giggling in relief, she snuggles in closer to Tony and goes back to sleep.

The next time she wakes up, it’s because Tony is wiggling away and off the bed. 

“Tony?” she mumbles as she rubs her eyes.

“Potty,” he answers.

She nods, understanding that feeling, she needs to go too. Crawling off the bed, she asks, “Where?”

He grins at her, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room and down the hall. Shoving the door open, she finds that it’s a bathroom, but there are little potties that are their sized. Are they special? Why didn’t mummy have one? 

Mummy. Why’s mummy not here? Where’s Dean? Dean’s gonna be mad at her. 

A soft whimper escapes her as she realizes exactly how mad Dean is going to be.

“It’s alright Daisy-girl,” Eggsy tells her, nuzzling the top of her head. 

When did Eggsy get here? She wonders, snuggling into his grasp. 

“Did you need to go potty?” Her brother asks, gently pressing his lips to the top of her head.

She nods shyly, suddenly embarrassed because she shouldn’t have been crying or making noise. Making noise is bad. 

“Okay, Daisy-girl.” her brother murmurs, pressing another kiss to the top of her head before querying, “Do you know how to use the potty on your own?”

She nods again. She hadn’t liked what happens if she doesn’t when Dean’s around. Though there is no step for her to get to the potty. Unless she’s allowed to use the one that’s her size?

“Potty?” she points to the small one, wanting to know if she can use it

“That’s right Daisy-girl, it’s a little potty for little people.” Eggsy answers, fingers lightly tickling her belly and making her giggle. “Do you need help?”

She shakes her head, squirming out of his hold to show him that she knows how to push her bottoms down.

He smiles and stands, “I’m gonna be in the hall,” he motions to behind the door. “You need help, just call out.”

Nodding, she finishes pushing her clothes out of the way so she can use the potty while he steps out of the room and partly closes the door. She can hear Tony and Eggsy as she relieves herself, and the pressure in her belly goes away only to be replaced with the feeling of hunger. When she finishes up, she uses one of the wipes that are by the little potty to clean herself off before pulling her bottoms back up. She gets frustrated when she can’t figure out how to flush it. 

Going over to the door, she opens it, mumbling, “Flush potty?”

Eggsy smiles at her, brushing her hair away from her face. “I’ve got it Daisy-girl, it doesn’t flush the same way as a big potty.”

She nods, relieved that she’s not going to be in trouble.

“Did you wash your hands?” he asks gently, motioning to the sink.

She shakes her head.

“Alright Daisy-girl,” he comments as he scoops her up to let her reach the sink.

Giggling, she wiggles a little bit in his grasp before turning the sink on and washing her hands carefully. Once they are clean she shows them to Eggsy, to make sure he’s happy with them. 

He smiles, kissing each one. “Are you hungry? Harry’s making dinner right now. Tony is already downstairs.” Her brother asks afterwards, still holding her. 

Ducking her head, she barely moves it in a nod. Is Harry going to let her have a meal? She’s only allowed one meal a day when Dean’s around to keep from wasting food. She hasn’t had one yet ‘cause she fell asleep but she still worries.

“We’re having chicken and veggies, I didn’t ask what sort.” He tells her as he carries her out of the bathroom and down stairs. “You can eat whenever you’re hungry Daisy-girl, you don’t have to worry about there not being enough food or Harry getting mad about you eating.”

She frowns in concentration, something about that seems wrong, but she isn’t sure what. Eggsy doesn’t lie to her the way Dean or mummy does, so he must be telling the truth, but it’s not right. Eggsy said Harry’s an alpha, alphas alway get mean or mad. Still, it’s Eggsy, is Eggsy wrong? Has Harry lied to Eggsy to make him think everything is good when it’s not? She’ll have to see. She’ll stay near Eggsy and Tony while she’s here, and out of Harry’s way. If she’s not in the way, Harry can’t get mad right?

She holds on tight to her brother as they walk in the kitchen and she catches the alpha’s scent, along with that of Tony’s. She’s scared but the smell of food draws her attention and makes her hopeful. Particularly when she sees an empty  high seat setup right next to Eggsy’s chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My publishing schedule, I will still update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day:  
>  **Saturday:** Gift for John, Choices, Right Decision, Clandesitne, Changes, Powers That Be  
>  **Monday:** Patron, Lost and Found, Baker Street Polyamory, Kingsman Academy, Oral Fixation, Daughter  
>  **Wednesday:** Seeking, Trial  & Error, Healing, Distraction, Learning to Live, Fae Born  
>  **Friday:** Stillness in Silence, Recruited, Changes Continue, Unexplained, Unusual Relationship, Blessed
> 
> Tumblr about my writing: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	7. Dinner and After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hello folks, it's been awhile, but I have managed to finish this, there is one more chapter after this one. I am working on getting several of my WIPs done before I start new stories, however, there will be a lot of other short stories in this series. Thanks for patience and reading.

Harry’s POV

Eggsy helps both of the children into their seats while he sets the table. Once everyone is situated, he starts serving the food, asking each what they would like before setting the serving dishes on the table so they can be easily reached for seconds. 

Daisy doesn’t speak, instead she watches him with eyes, nodding or shaking her head when he offers her something.

No child should be afraid to eat, he thinks as they start eating. Hazel eyes flicking over each child but coming back to rest on Daisy more often. After she finishes the food on her plate, she tentatively reaches for more only to pull back with her hand trembling and eyes flicking between him and the spoon she was going to grab. 

“It’s alright, Daisy-girl, you can eat those carrots if you want.” Eggsy encourages his sister softly, “Look at Tony, he’s eating all the yellow squash.”

Slowly she her eyes look over at the younger boy, happily devouring the squash. 

“Here, let me help,” He offers gently, “You would like some of these carrots?”

She nods slowly, eyes never leaving him as he carefully serves her more.

When he is done, he sits back and goes back to eating as if it is nothing big, watching how she reacts. As dinner progress, he stays mostly quiet, watching the interactions of his mate and the two children. Eggsy keeps talking to both of them, trying to draw his sister into the conversation. Daisy is both too small and too skittish, making him wish to pay Dean Baker a visit and destroy him. Since that’s not an option, he will make sure that Dean can never get out of prison. He’ll also do everything in his power to get custody transferred to Eggsy. 

It will be much better for everyone involved if Michelle never gets custody back. Of course, he runs a hand along the edge of his jaw as he thinks about it, the chances of her getting Daisy back are very slim between the abuse charges and the fact she is currently in the hospital dying. Well then, he’ll just have to make sure that custody stays with Eggsy.

He’s drawn from his thoughts when Tony comes running up with his favorite book grasped in tiny hands. “‘Arry, will you read this to us?”

Accepting the book, he smiles warmly at the little boy, “Of course Tony, let's go in the living room.”

Eggsy carefully picks Daisy up even though his pregnant mate probably shouldn’t be carrying the toddler quite so much. Still, he understands why, particularly since he is sure that she wouldn’t let him pick her up.

In the living room, he situates himself on the far end of the sofa, leaving the majority of the space for the the other three. Tony climbs up beside him before reaching for Eggsy’s shirt and tugging him down the way only a child can. Daisy looks at him nervously, curling herself closer to her brother.

He has to bite back the anger, and keep it out of his scent since he has noticed that Tony has slightly better than average senses, a precursor sign that the little boy will end up presenting during puberty. With those odds, and because he noticed how nervous he makes Daisy, he’d bet she’s going to present too. 

Turning his attention to the book, he starts reading the Monkey See, Monkey Do, making sure to show both children each page. 

When he is done, he glances between the two children and suggests, “Why don’t you show Daisy the books and let her pick one out?”

Tony is off the sofa before he has finished the sentence, reaching for his aunt’s hand and tugging the little girl down after him before almost dragging her to the bookshelf in the corner. 

“I should probably tell him to ask,” Eggsy muses as they watch the little ones, “But I am hoping that seeing him so excited will help her not be so scared.”

He just nods, troubled because someone her age should never be afraid to be a child. 

“We’re keeping her with us, right?” there is worry in his mate’s voice, making his inner alpha angry at those who would cause his mate to concern. 

“Yes Eggsy,” he promises.

“Good,” the omega hums. 

The children come back over before the conversation can continue. 

Daisy is carefully clutching a book in her hand, her dark sapphire eyes darting between them nervously. 

“Yes Daisy-girl?” Eggsy asks softly, giving her a warm smile. 

She holds the book out towards him hesitantly. 

Still smiling, his mate accepts the book and pats the spot between them. 

Tony is up and against his side quick as a cat, while she takes just a little longer before climbing up between Tony and Eggsy. 

After a quick conversation in glances, Eggsy starts reading the book to the children. 

He spends the entire thing musing about his little family. The fact that it keeps growing in unexpected but pleasant ways. Just a few months ago he never considered having a mate, let alone a child. Now he has a handsome and talented mate, two beautiful children, and two more on the way. He’ll do everything in his power to protect his family, and everything in the Kingsman’s power if he has to. Good thing he’s going to be taking over as Arthur starting at the beginning of the year because Chester has been voted out by the entire board of senior agents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	8. Found

Eggsy’s POV  
A week after his sister comes to live with him and Harry, he gets a call from his mum wanting to speak with him in person. Since he knows how nervous his mate makes Daisy, he calls his best friend and asks her to come watch over the children. Thankfully, she isn’t in the middle of anything, or if she is she sure dropped it quickly because it’s less than an hour and she’s standing in his new home.

“Thanks Rox, I really appreciate this,” he tells her as he closes the door behind her.

“It sounded urgent,” she replies with an easy smile, “You know I love spending time with Tony, and I haven’t got to know Daisy yet but I’m sure I’ll love spending time with her too. You know, the crazy aunt.”

He just grins at her.

“I can take them too the zoo if you need the house cleared or we can stay here if you don’t?” she offers with a glance towards the stairs.

“Can I borrow Tom?” He requests seriously, deciding against calling a cab.

“I drove myself over, go ahead and take the car.” She answers without hesitation.

“Thanks, mum asked that I come talk with her and it sounded,” he pauses to pick the right word, “serious. I hope she doesn’t think she’s getting Daisy back. Harry and I have discussed it, we’re keepin’ her.”

His best friend nods seriously, “That’s probably for the best.”

“Thanks again,” he tells her as he grabs his jacket and pulls it on.

“Of course, you know Tom or I are always available,” Roxy replies with a grin. “The kids upstairs?”

“Yeah, try not to let your emotions get too strong, she’s got great senses and scared of alphas.” He informs her as he pulls the door open to head to the car.

“Got it,” she agrees.

Taking a deep breath, he considers telling Tony where he is going but decides against it because he knows then his son will want to know where he is going, and since his sister has pretty much not left Tony’s side, that’s not a good thing right now. Yes Daisy wants to see their mum, but he’s not taking his sister to see her until he has had a chance to have a chat with her. Mostly about Daisy’s health and safety.

The trip to the hospital where she is stay is quick, or so it feels, it could be his nerves. It might have been better to ask for Tom, oh well, can’t now. When he gets there, he asks at reception for where to find her, and is actually surprised when a social worker he doesn’t know answers the question and offers to walk with him.

“I’m Alex Lenworth, I believe you have already met my associate Sharon Rathborne,” the beta introduces themselves. “I’m Michelle’s case worker, she informed me she wished to see me, Mrs. Rathborne and you as soon as possible.”

“Oh,” he mutters, startled cause is mum didn’t mention that to him. “Eggsy Unwin-Hart.” He had debated about whether to change his last name or not, and had ended up settling on becoming Unwin-Hart instead because he didn’t feel like giving up that last connection to his birth dad.

“Pleasure to meet you,” they respond.

The trip upstairs is quiet, and he’s happy about the fact they take the lift, because he really doesn’t want to take the stairs. Right now. When they reach the right floor, the two of them head to the room. They are meet at the door to it by Mrs. Rathborne.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Unwin-Hart, I hope you are well?” the beta greets him warmly. So far they have had a very good working relationship. Apparently Mrs. Rathborne and Tasha Wayland compared notes on him, and found in his favor.

“Hullo,” he replies hesitantly.

“Eggsy?” His mum rasps.

Slowly, he enters the room, stopping when he sees his mum. She looks _horrible._ He can’t remember her ever looking this bad. Every patch of skin he can see is bruised, her arm is in a cast, she looks far thinner than he is used to. Just everything looks horrid. She hasn’t looked healthy since his dad died, but she never looked like this. Suddenly, the information provided by Mrs. Rathborne first notified him about Daisy comes rushing back, the part where the social worker said that his mum was extremely ill.

“Hi mum,” he answers as he forces himself to walk closer. He’s seen people who have overdose look more alive.

“Hey,” she murmurs, cracking a dry smile, her lower lip literally splitting open to slowly seep blood. “I want you to keep Daisy, Eggsy. Keep her away from Dean and out of the system.” Her tongue darts out to run along her chapped lips, “Protect Daisy, Eggsy, do what I couldn’t.”

He nods slowly, already having planned to do that but agreeing because he doesn’t want to argue. There was no way he would’ve allowed his baby sister to be around that brute if he had any say. Sadly, prior to his bonding with Harry, he didn’t have a say or the resources to do anything about it.

Michelle looks past him to the social workers, “Make sure the paperwork is filled out. I’m voluntarily turning over my custody to her older brother Gary Unwin.”

“Unwin-Hart,” he corrects softly.

She just stares at him, almost as if she is seeing him for the first time in years.

“Don’t bring her here. She shouldn’t see,”  his mum waves the hand not in a cast over herself, “this.”

“Okay,” he agrees, not sure if that is the right option or not. Right now Daisy needs to be somewhere stable, his home is that, but she wants to see their mum too. It puts him in a very tight bind.

“I’ll make sure all the proper paperwork is filled,” Mrs. Rathborne announces, reminding him that there are two betas watching this.

_Oh._

His mum must have had a moment of clarity to do this, he thinks, or maybe she’s finally getting sober. Too bad it took her nearly dying from being pushed down some stairs and having her body start protesting all of the abuse she has put it through. How’s he going to break the news to his sister that their mum is dying? That she probably won’t make it very long and doesn’t want to be seen like this? How does someone tell a four year old that sort of thing? He’ll talk to Harry about it before anything is decided.

The rest of the visit passes in a blur. He knows his mum and the two betas speak but he couldn’t say about what. He knows he should be listening, but he’s reeling. He’s spent the last few years thinking he’s done something wrong, that his mum thinks he’s a bad parent, and yet here she is giving him his sister. Yeah, the state has already done it, but she’s willingly signing off on her parental rights. Something Mrs. Rathborne and Mz. Lenworth had tried getting her to do that first day but she refused.

He’s drawn out of his mind by a sturdy kick to his left side, reminding him that he’s pregnant and should probably take it easy. Snorting, he wonders when things have ever gone the easy route. Still, he’s too distracted to drive, so he texts Tom to see if the beta can come give him a lift and tells the older man that Roxy’s car is parked downstairs.

A little bit later he’s laughing when the other family car pulls up, his friend and sometimes driver getting out of the passenger’s seat.

“Hello Eggsy,” Tom greets him with a grin, “Keys?”

Tossing them over, he gets into the passenger side, quickly falling back into his mind. Thankfully, the older man is used to that out of him, and doesn’t mind the quiet ride back to the house. He needs to talk to Roxy too, he thinks. Thank her again for the help and the car.

Only when he gets home, he’s startled to find Harry and Roxy talking in the dining room, reminding him that they actually knew each other previously. The conversation stalls as the pair glance in his direction.

“I’ll take the kids to the zoo,” she announces, rising and heading towards the stairs to upstairs after giving him a quick hug.

Harry stands up a well, coming over to wrap him in firm arms, and just hold him. It’s exactly what he needs right now. He still has the broken image of his mum dancing behind his eyes, reminding him that he couldn’t protect her or Daisy.

He buries his head in Harry’s chest, eyes closed tight against the burning sensation.

His mate murmurs comfortingly, voice a soothing rumble that he doesn’t actually listen to the words.

It’s been years since he had someone he felt he could count on. His mum has been a wreck since his dad died. Dean and him never got along. He had to be the strong one with his sister, besides she’s  just a baby, she can’t be expected to be the strong one and shouldn’t be expected to be.  Ethan has been gone and dead for a few years now,

“Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it together,” Harry promises, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

He smiles weakly, nodding against his mates chest. “It’s been a long day.”

“Come tell me about it?” his mate requests, still hugging him.

He nods again, slowly letting go and frowning, “Yeah, first though loo, I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“I’ll get drinks and snacks and meet you in the living room.” Harry remarks with a grin.

He smiles as he watches the alpha stride away with purpose. He doesn’t actually get to move  before his sister is throwing herself at his legs.

“Sorry Eggsy, she doesn’t want to go to the zoo,” Roxy apologizes as she comes down the stairs with a ready to go Tony.

“That’s alright, we can have a family night and just stay in, I’ll talk to Harry later,” he replies, hand settling on his sister’s head, “Go grab a book and sit on the sofa, I need to use the potty then I’ll read to you.”

“Me too?” Tony demands, head swiveling side to side as the little boy considers the options.

“Of course,” he agrees with a grin.

Snickering, his friend comments, “Go, I’ll get them situated on the sofa, you use the bathroom.”

“Thanks Roxy,” he responds with a relieved smile before bolting towards the loo.

This is his family, he thinks, not perfect but just right and he’s happy he’s found them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> So this is the end of this particular tale, but it is by no means the end of the series, there are a lot of things left to go, and once I get my WIP list down just a bit more, I will be writing them up and posting the other stories. In the meantime, I hope everyone enjoyed, anyone who may wish to read the new ones when they come out, don't forget to follow the series. Thank you all and have a great one, also feel free to leave any comments on what you may wish to see later in the series.


End file.
